The Princess Arrives - Mary Champ
'The Princess Arrives - Mary Champ' The Princess Arrives - Mary Champ is the ninth episode from the Zoids: New Century anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids model franchise. =Overview= The episode begins with the Blitz team defeating a team of at least one Heldigunner, while Harry engages the Backdraft group's Gold team (consisting of some Helcats and the Elephander, piloted by Polta) in his team's Heldigunner, Stealth Viper and Dark Horn. He promptly loses, which causes him to lose all of his Zoids; of which he owns an enormous quantity. Forced to request help from his family, Mary Champ, his sister, comes to meet with him, briefly stopping at the Blitz team's base to ask for directions along the way. Her caravan is towed by four Dibison, which Harry initially mistakes for replacement Zoids. These illusions are dispelled when Mary explains to Harry that she is in fact not there to give him support, much the opposite, she is there to request him to return to help his father with the company. She changes her tune when Harry reveals that his objective is to defeat Bit and win over Leena's heart. However, this interest is short-lived, as once she is introduced to Leena, she quickly disapproves once more. Once again, she changes her opinion, as she glances upon the Liger Zero and, thinking it's cute, decides to buy it. Bit objects and she changes tactic, offering to duel them in a Zoid battle for ownership. While Bit objects, her offer of ten times the regular prize money convinces the team. Mary then proceeds to buy four Iron Kongs (two heavy artillery types and two PK types), which she loads up with a huge array of weapons, bought with their family's considerable wealth. The match is a four-on-four duel in battlemode 0982, which has no restrictions on weaponry, thus the Blitz team guess (correctly) that Mary's team seeks to defeat them with superior Zoids, despite her lack of any real skill. Jamie heads out to check out the opposion, but is shot down by the Iron Kong's anti-air missiles. The other three come under fire by the Iron Kong's ground-targeting missiles, forcing Bit to charge forward in his Jager, outrunning the Champ team's oncoming fire until they run out of missiles. However, even without any ammo, Harry's Iron Kong defeats the Jager in melee combat, forcing him to rearm with the Schneider. Meanwhile, Benjamin leaves to get more ammo, making it a three-on-two battle, allowing Harry's team to get the upper hand. Before he can defeat them however, Bit returns, taking out Sebastian on the way. Benjamin and Mary, standing next to a huge pile of ammunition, get destroyed by Brad and Leena, while Bit defeats Harry in the Schneider. =Characters= * Introduced character(s): Mary Champ * Introduced opponent(s): Mary Champ (working with Champ Team) * Featured characters: Mary Champ * Featured teams: Blitz Team, Champ Team =Zoids= * Liger Zero * Command Wolf * Gunsniper * Heldigunner * Stealth Viper * Helcat * Elephander * Dibison * Pteras * Iron Kong * Hover Cargo * Whale King Trivia *Mary describes Harry's base as the "Harry Champ Victory Research Institute", and Bit's directions place it 50 miles north of Dr. Toros' hangers. *In this episode, it is shown that Bit's favorite food are chocolate chip cookies, while Leena on the other hand, her favorite food were doughnuts. *Despite losing all his Zoids in this episode, Harry is shown piloting a Dark Horn in subsequent episodes, such as The Red Rival - Leon Toros Returns and Love on the Battlefield - My Love the Judge. In other episodes, he pilots the Iron Kongs received from Mary. It is unclear if this is an animation oversight, or if he re-obtains these custom Zoids. *Some of the Zoids seen taken by the Backdraft include: Command Wolves, Redlers, Red Horns, Guysaks, Godos, Gordos, a Shield Liger and a Zaber Fang. They do not take his Whale King, instead transferring the Zoids to their own Whale King. All these Zoids are ones that feature in Chaotic Century. *Battle Mode Used: 0982 Category:New Century Episode Category:Zoids Anime